Coming Clean
by giftiebee
Summary: Her boyfriend broke up with her and her car won't start on a deserted road. It seemed the day couldn't get any worse. Luckily the rain came to wash it all away, along with someone to take her mind off things. Randy/OC oneshot


**Hey Everyone!**

**This is for Gabby (orton addict). She knows what this is all for, and that's what really matters. I love ya girl--it's all looking up :) **

**This is also for the rest of the Fab Four, I suppose, since they've been deadset on trying to corrupt me for a while now. I can't remember a time when Dom was so excited as when I told her, haha. **

**Let me know what you think of my first rated m fic...**

"God damnit! Nice…just perfect. First Alex, now this." Melissa let her head fall to the steering wheel as she gripped it for dear life. She was on a deserted back road, and no one knew she was there. Melissa opened her cell phone to call one of her friends to pick her up only to find there was no service where she was. "Why me? What did I do to deserve all of this?" Melissa crossed her fingers, said a quick prayer, and attempted to start her car again with no luck. She got out of the car and started pacing around it trying to figure her way out of this predicament. Looking up at the black sky, she realized there wasn't much time and that she had nothing. She walked to the front of her car and began furiously kicking the driver's side tire. "Son of a bitch! Never had a problem with you, and you pick today to crap out on me!" As if she were actually beating the car into submission, Melissa began pounding the hood with her fists as well.

Randy had the rest of the weekend to himself before he had to be at the next show and decided to take his time traveling the back roads to get there. It was refreshing for him to feel like the only person in the world. Just as he was getting into one of his favorite songs, Randy noticed a broken down car in the near distance. As he got closer to it, he realized a woman was furiously attacking it. Chuckling to himself, Randy pulled over behind her and got out to help.

By now, Melissa had worked herself into a crying jag while continuing to beat her car. "Excuse me, miss. Are you okay?" Melissa was so invovled in what she had been doing that she never noticed another car stop and responded without ever looking at her potential savior. "Does it look like I'm okay?! I'm on a deserted road with a broken down car _that chooses now to break down for the first time since I've had it_, and it's about to rain like crazy! Does that sound okay to you?" Randy tried to stifle his chuckle but wasn't as successful as he'd hoped. Melissa couldn't believe the nerve of whoever was standing behind her. _Who laughs at someone else's expense?_ She whipped around furiously to face the stranger. "Look, I don't need your—" Randy stepped back to avoid her wild hair as she turned and smirked at the girl. "You don't need my what? My help?" Melissa suddenly felt faint. Here she was on the worst day of her life, attempting to murder a car, all the while hysterically crying, and her own knight in shining armor had come to rescue her. _Male model anyone?_

Melissa wiped at her eyes and apologized for her actions moments before. "It's kind of been a bad day. My boyfriend broke up with me on our anniversary...and now this." Randy couldn't help but smile at her. "So I see. Mind if I take a look?" _At what's under those clothes?_ He cleared his throat and tried to think of anything but how hot the girl in front of him was as he popped her hood and took a look. "I hate to be the bearer of more bad news…but you're going to need a mechanic. Your battery is shot to hell, and it looks like you might have some issues with a couple of these wires. You'll need a tow truck." Melissa slumped to the blacktop beneath her and sighed. "A tow truck? It's the Fourth of July—none of the businesses in the nearby towns are open this weekend. People take the holiday very seriously here."

Randy felt bad for the girl: it was obvious she was under more than a little pressure. He squatted down in front of her and held his hand out. "I can take you wherever you need to go if you want. I don't have to be anywhere for a few days. It probably goes against your better judgement but it's very possible I'm going to be the only one down this road for a while." Melissa looked up at him and took in his appearance. He was wearing dark, fitted jeans and a tight white t-shirt. She felt herself wanting to reach out and touch his abs, which were obvious through the material. Sighing, she thought about her other nonexistant options and reached out to take his hand while he lifted her up. "I'm Randy." She breathed out a small laugh, "Melissa." She sniffled back the new tears pooling in her eyes but felt liquid on her face nonetheless. She and Randy looked up just in time for the thunderclouds to open up above them. Randy went to grab the girl to take her to the safety of his car when he realised she was now laughing. "What is so funny?" Melissa shook her head, flinging water off her face, and gasped for air. "This is perfect. I'm wearing a white shirt in the pouring rain on the worst day of my life…in a colored bra. The day can only go up from here!"

Randy couldn't help but laugh along with her until he noticed she wasn't lying. His gaze slowly moved over her body: wet hair clinging to her face, now see-through shirt revealing a leopard print bra, and wet low-rise jeans begging to be peeled off. Melissa took the opportunity to check him out as well. His shirt was also transparent now, revealing completely the endless abs underneath, and his already form-fitting jeans clung to his obviously muscular thighs.

Randy felt possessed by his lust for the girl in front of him. He stepped forward, pressing her against the hood of the car, gently but forcefully grabbing her hips to pull her forward. "Your ex boyfriend is an idiot." Melissa blinked raindrops from her eyes and glanced up at Randy. Before she could respond, Melissa felt Randy's lips on hers. He held her tightly against him as he moved against her lips. Melissa felt herself getting lost in the sensation and eagerly opened when she felt his tongue probing for entrance. Randy leaned into Melissa, pushing her down on the hood, and let his hands wander over her body. In order to do so, Randy pulled away from Melissa and peeled the soaked shirt off her body to fully reveal her leopard bra. Melissa was shaking beneath him due to the cold, pouring rain but pulled at his shirt anyway, not wanting to slow down.

Randy pulled his shirt off and began pulling at her jeans as he covered her once again. Randy had to be careful not to pull Melissa off the car when he peeled her pants off because she was already slipping off the hood as it was. She wasted no time in sitting up and unbuckling his jeans and pushing them to the ground as well. Randy managed to grab a condom out of his back pocket before it was too late and put it on as Melissa scooted back up onto the hood a bit. Randy pulled her back to a sitting position and flush against his body before pulling her panties to the side with one hand and cupping her butt with the other. Melissa moaned as Randy slowly entered her and was quickly rocking her hips, silently begging him to move.

Randy took the hint and began gently but deliberately moving inside of her. "You're so tight. I'm not hurting you, am I?" Melissa couldn't coherently piece sentences together with the current sensations coursing through her body and coul only gasp and moan with excitement. Randy softly chuckled and whispered in her ear, "Don't be shy—scream for me, baby." Randy barely let the words leave his mouth before quickening his pace. Melissa was clutching for his shoulders, trying to stay as close to him as possible while he thrust deep inside of her. "Ah…Randy!" Melissa shook with a powerful orgasm with Randy not far behind. She began to lean back onto the hood, but never made it. Randy threw the used condom in the grass before picking her up and carrying her over to his car.

Randy opened the tailgate and set Melissa down on the edge while he tossed his bags on the backseat. She was still shaking from the chilly rain and her orgasm but never once took her eyes off the man in front of her. He pulled a spare emergency blanket out and ushered Melissa in back before pulling the door down after him. Randy leaned over the backseat to pull another condom out of his travel bag, only to turn into Melissa pushing him onto his back.

Melissa slowly kissed Randy and lightly tugged on his bottom lip as she pulled away to crawl down his toned body. She made sure to make eye contact as she removed his boxers, freeing the rather large part of him that made her weak with pleasure. Melissa smiled and made her way back up his body to straddle him. Randy placed his hands on her hips and slid them up to cup her breasts before hastily pulling her down to unhook her bra, tossing it somewhere in the front seat. Melissa kneeled up to help Randy remove her panties and snatched the condom from beside his head. Randy leaned up on his arms to watch with fascination as Melissa tore the package open and rolled it onto him using only her mouth. He growled with lust and flipped her onto her back, quickly thrusting inside of her, determined to make her scream his name several more times.

Melissa stirred in Randy's muscular arms. They were laying in the back of his SUV under the blanket, and the rain still hadn't let up any. She smiled thinking about the hours of passionate sex that had just ensued and couldn't help but wonder what, if anything, was going to come of it. Melissa didn't have long to ponder, however, because Randy began rubbing her back down to her butt, letting her know he was ready for more.

* * *


End file.
